All the things she said
by HugeColorLove
Summary: "If you make a promise, always keep it on" One nice phrase, what is hard to keep on, but if you can, you are very strong. Tori Vega made a promise, and she broke it, what caused a dangerous trouble for her. But can she get out of it? Will she learn from it? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, this is my second fanfic, and I hope you will like it :) I'm not sure about how good idea was it, but it will show after a few chapters. So, gonna read it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! And I don't want to, it's perfect with Dan's ideas :P**

They stood at the street staring down to the ground, don't dare to look into eachother's eyes. Tori tried to hold back her tears, but she was about to give it up and let her hysterical sob out, what wouldn't be the best idea. Beck seemed sad and happy at the same time, so she couldn't read his real feelings from his face. It was deadly silence between them, they thought about the last few weeks, or maybe a month, what changed everything. And the story begins here, so be sure that you are sitting comfortable in your chair, because it will be a long tale.  
It all began with 19th May, when Tori got fired from the Platinum Music Awards and she was in their living room with Beck. When he tried to kiss her, she said she can't do it for a friend – so she can't do it for Jade, who wasn't really her friend at that time. After this „accident" they got a little closer, so Tori's statement came true, they were friends.  
The mysterious incident began on 26th June, when Cat celebrated her birthday in a really big circle of friends, and the whole gang was invited, with some accompanying. Jade brought her cousin, Dave, and when she kissed him on the cheek, Beck thought that they're dating, so he was with Tori in the entire night. They danced together and talked, but when a slow song came, Tori was a little embarassed, because Beck gently put his hands on her waist, but she slowly placed her hands on his shoulders and went more closer to him. They moved together to the melody of the music, and Tori began to feel a little bit calmer, when she noticed that their faces were about centrimetres away from eachother's. Her heart started to race as he tenderly pressed his lips to hers and pulled her more closer. A few seconds later she went back trying to catch breath.  
„Why did you do this? It isn't right!" she whispered looking deeply into his eyes.  
„Because I..." he began, but Tori cut him off.  
„I think we can't do this. Let me leave, please!" she ordered grabbing his wrists to pull them away from her waist, but he immediately dragged her back.  
„Wait! I won't do it anymore. I will never touch you if you want that, but please, just listen to me!" he pleaded. She looked around the room, then sighed and went back to Beck and stopped in front of him.  
„Okay... What did you want to say?" she asked embarassed again.  
„That... I don't know how can I tell you this, but... I love you." he said quietly, and she barely could hear him. Tori couldn't speak or move for a few seconds, but then she suddenly grabbed his cheeks and kissed him with a lots of feelings. He was shocked, but slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. It was that moment when she broke her promise and everything began to turn out bad.  
At that Tuesday, when she went home and got to bed, she couldn't fell asleep. She thought about Beck, their kisses, then when Jade ran to them as angrily as she could, and yelled with both of them because they thought that she's dating with Dave. After Beck said that they can't date, Tori was so sad and went home at this point. While walking home, she thought about their relationship, and she realized that they will can never be together because Jade's jealousy.  
When she finally fell asleep, she had a nightmare. After that, Tori could only think about her dream, 'til the sun went up and everyone began to wake up. She climbed out of her bed and grabbed some clothes out of her closet, then got dressed to them. She washed her tooth and combed her hair, then went downstairs and sat down at the table.  
„How was your night been?" asked her mother while making breakfast.  
„Uhh, don't ask, it was horrible. Yours?" she asked back.  
„It was okay, but what happened to you? You are looking so tired."  
„I told you to don't ask! But if you must know, I had a nightmare." she grumbled.  
„Aww, like when you were little? I remember when you had a nightmare about a black pony and..." she explained, but Tori cut her off.  
„Don't say it please! I'm not in that mood to listen the stories about my childhood!" she snapped out and got up from the table. She grabbed her keys and mobile, then ran out of the house and didn't stop until she arrived to Beck's RV. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
„Hey, Beck, it's me, Tori!" she said. After this the door immediately slammed open.  
„Hi Tori, come in!" he told her, then went away a few steps to let her in. She looked down, bit her lower lip then hopped up to the RV.  
„I came to talk with you about yesterday..." she mumbled. He froze for a second, then shook his head, locked the door and sat down on his couch.  
„What do you want to say?" Beck asked quietly. They both were embarassed, and Tori was confused, too, but she began to talk.  
„I... I just want you to know that I have the same feelings for you, but I know we can't be together! So don't worry, I won't be sad or something, we still can be friends like before, ok?" she said quickly. Beck's jaw dropped a little bit, but he sighed.  
„Look, Tori, do you really have to bring up the past?"  
„Are you mad at me? Because I told you my feelings?" she snapped out.  
„No! I didn't say it!" he replied shocked.  
„Really? In turn it seems like you did!" she continued the fight. Beck shook his head in disbelief while standing up, and opened the door. He signed a little and pointed to the yard.  
„Wait, what? Do you want me to leave?" she asked disappointed. Beck pointed with his head to the garden still looking deeply into her eyes. She shook her head and hissed, then walked out from the RV angrily. While she went home she could only think about what did she do wrong, and why Beck is so mean with her after he admitted his feelings. She clearly could remember every seconds of the previous evening and she still felt his strong arms around her, but it all was over. The memories dashed and a big sob broke out from her, what didn't allowed her to walk home. After a fight with her best friend, Tori Vega was broken and full with emotions what she couldn't show...

**So, this was the first chapter, and I hope you liked it :) I know, it's already weird and dramatic, and before you read the next chapters, I warn you, it will be more dramatic, weird and mysterious, so think about it twice. But despite that, please rewiev! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again dear readers! :) I got some positive rewiev on the first chapter, so I thought I'm gonna write the second chapter. And sorry for the long waiting, but I had a trouble with my computer, and I promise next time I will be faster! But I should don't talk, let's read the chapter (oh, and I still don't own Victorious) :**

„Jade! Jade! Listen to me!" Tori yelled while walking after Jade, who stomped away from her.  
„NO!" she cried, without turning back to her.  
„Please!" Tori pleaded, then stopped. Jade grumbled loudly, but she stopped, too, and turned to Tori face to face. She stepped back a little, then began to talk.  
„Look, Jade, I didn't want to hurt your feelings, I just... the situation was... And..." she said embarrassed.  
„Yeah, you didn't want to hurt my feelings, but kissed my ex-boyfriend twice! When we broke up only 4 months ago!" Jade hissed. Tori sighed and took a deep breath before she continued.  
„I wasn't the one who started this all."  
„What? What do you mean with it?" she asked confusedly.  
„That don't blame me, because Beck kissed me first!" she yelled. All people in the park turned to them and stepped closer a little.  
„Oh, really?! I don't care, you kissed him second, so you are in this at least like him!" Jade shouted.  
„You can't understand it!" she shook her head.  
„Then explain it for me!" she folded her arms together.  
„It was a misundertanding! Beck saw you with Dave and he thought you were dating, and..."  
„So this is the situation? He see me with a boy and he can hit on another girl?!" Jade said incredulously.  
„You still don't understand it." she sighed.  
„After it, I _don't want to_." she said pushing on the end of the sentence. Then turned on her heels and left Tori in the middle of the park alone.

Tori was lying on her bed on her back, with outstretched arms and legs and she tried to figure out why Jade is so mean with her again. She knew Jade said because she kissed her ex-boyfriend, but there was the _ex_, so they broke up. Tori thought Jade can't still love him, then she thought through about it, and realized that she also still love him, even though he said twice that they can't date. As she found it out, a single tear began to roll out from her left eye, flow through her cheek, then down on her temple and fall to the blanket. She couldn't hold back her sob anymore, she curled up into a ball and let the cry out.  
About a half an hour later she wiped away her tears and sat up. Her face and eyes were red, her cheeks were pale and her make up flowed down to her chin. Tori looked like a mess, but she didn't care about it, just stood up and slowly walked to her bathroom and washed her face. When she finished, she wiped it with a towel and rubbed her eyes. She was tired in all meanings of this word – mentally and physically.  
Tori wearily went downstairs and sank into the chocuh, slowly turned on the TV and watched the first channel what she saw; in that moment this was the BBC. An adult man was the announcer, and in the upper right corner was a square with a picture of a black and blue haired girl in full of black clothes, who really seemed like Jade, but her face was blurred. Tori drew herself and turned up the voice, so she could hear the news. She couldn't hear a lots, because a few seconds later the screen showed the happenings without any talking, but she could clearly see that two policemen dragged Jade away from the park, and a little bit later she could see a crushed car.  
„The girl made a big destruction in the Blueberry park, after she a had a fiht with someone. She crushed two cars and kicked a man to the fountain. Her mom asked us to don't show her name and face. She didn't get in the prison, but she got a warning." said the announcer, then immediately changed the theme and began to talk about the new-born giraffe in the zoo.  
„Cat would love it..." Tori said to herself, then turned off the TV and pulled up her legs to turkish seat. She didn't know what to do, maybe call one of her friends to ask them about if they saw it, or just stay in silence... Finally she decided to call Beck, hoping he saw it and say something to Jade to calm her down, because on the basis what she said she still love him and she would listen to him. So she grabbed her phone and dialed her – looked like former – best friend, and when it began to ring Tori sighed quickly to make her lose a little bit of her nervousness.  
„Yeah?" he asked without greeting. „Not the best timing."  
„Hi, I-I just wanted to ask that... did you see the news on BBC?"  
„I did. And now Jade is in my house, and I'm trying to calm her down, but if you calling me it won't work!" he threw to her harshly. Her lower lip dropped in sadness, but she answered.  
„Oh... Okay, good luck." she said offended.  
„Wait! I didn't want to..." he said quickly when he heard her quiet and offended voice, but it was too late, she hang up. He sighed and put down his phone to his bed between him and Jade.  
„Who was it?" she asked stridently.  
„Nobody." he answered after a short thinking.  
„Okay, so you didn't want to do something with nobody. Don't you think you should go to a doctor?" Jade recommended with a sarcastically grin on her face.  
„Hh... Jade, you are here because I asked you to come here to talk about your incident in the park, not to fight with you!" he shook his head.  
„Then tell me who was it! Wait... was it Tori? Say it wasn't Tori!" she said psyched and shocked at the same time.  
„She was nobody!" he replied, and he looked like he's in rage.  
„Oh, so it was a she! Then I'm sure SHE was Tori!" Jade crossed her arms and looked deeply into his eyes with full of anger.  
„Jade..." he sighed.  
„Don't say my name!" she yelled.  
„JADE! I wanted to help but you don't allow me, and you are mad at me? Great! Now go out!" he shouted back and jumped up from the bed.  
„What?!" she asked confusedly.  
„Go out! Leave! What can't you understand? Go out of here and calm down, I won't talk with you until you can speak like a normal person, not like psychopath!" he repeated and slammed open the door.  
„Am I psychopath? Did you call me a psychopath?!" she croaked in disbelief.  
„Yeah. Now go." he said calmly and pushed Jade out of his RV.  
„You will regret it!" she yelled back from the street, then turned and walked towars her home.  
At this time, Beck sat on his bed, his elbows was on his knees and he buried his face to his palms still shaking his head. He couldn't believe that he quarreled with his best friend and his ex-girlfriend, and André, Robbie and Cat were with both of them. Tori thought that her life was the worst at that days, but she was wrong, Beck's life was more messed up than hers. That was a bad day no matter which way we see it: everbody had fights with eachother and they all three were broken and offended.

**Now, this chapter was a little bit longer than the previous, and sorry for the same ending, but if I wrote my next idea to it it would be too long, but I promise the next chapter will be more longer and interesting! It was a little bit boring, I know, but like I said before, it was the only one way to do a normal chapter. Oh and sorry for the really exiguous Bori in this, the next will be more „Bori-ish" :)  
P.S: the spoken sentences are in „these" signals, because my writer know only these, not the both-signals-are-up version, so sorry but I can't help it _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay guys I can't tell you how glad I am because the rewievs! I'm really happy you like my story and you want me to continue, so I didn't waste my time with boring, I wrote everytime I could, so here's the next chapter what will be waaaay longer than the others! :D Oh and like I promised, more Bori ;)**

The next day Beck sat on his couch switching between the channels on his TV, but he couldn't find the perfect one what he wanted to watch. By the way, he didn't want to watch anything, except it would be Tori. He released a huge sigh and turned off the TV, then began to look for his cellphone. A short time later he found it and dialed André's number. The phone rang three times, then his friend answered.  
„Hi dude!" he greeted Beck as cheerily as he usually do.  
„Hi... look, can you come to me? I wanna talk with you about... something." he said quickly.  
„Sure! 10 minutes." he said and hung up. Beck tossed his phone to the couch into the pillows and began to walk to and fro while he waited for André. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and he immediately opened it to let his friend come to his RV. But to his big surprise, André wasn't the one who stood in his yard, instead of him, the person was Tori, who still looked like she was crying for days, even though she removed her flowed down make up and put on new.  
„Can I come in?" she asked in a dry and worried voice. He was surprised, at first of seeing her in front of his RV, and at second of her tired look.  
„Sure!" he stepped away a little, to let her jump up to his „house". She threw her bag to the floor and collapsed on his bed with a face what she had when she was about to cry. Beck knew her very well, so he could read from her expressions that there was a big matter with her.  
„Now, come on and tell me everything!" he said as he sat down slowly beside her and turned face to face to her.  
„I will... but why are you so nice with me? I did a lots of things what you didn't like and..." she began, but he cut her off.  
„See, I was nervous, and when someone is nervous, they can say things what they didn't really wanted or meant on that way. I can never be mad at you, especially after you told me your feelings. I can't hurt the person who loves me and I love her back. So don't worry." he said smiling to her, but she could see in his eyes that he wasn't perfectly happy. Like he lost a piece of his heart what no one can bring back to him and he will never be complete again.  
„I'm really happy that you aren't mad at me." she whispered looking down to her hand, what was lying on the soft blanket, centimetres away from Beck's. This sight made her smile, and slowly moved her hand closer to his.  
„I had a nightmare last night. It was about me, and a little bit of you... but mainly about me and a demon." she said shyly looking up to his eyes.  
„Tori, it was only a nightmare..." he began to try to calm her down, but she threw her hand up to show Beck that it isn't the end of the story.  
„She cursed me. She said I broke a promise and I'm deserving a punsihment, but didn't tell me what... Just made me scared and I couldn't fell asleep again, it is because I'm tired now... But... I-I... What would happen if it wasn't just a dream?" she asked with the first signals of crying. Her voice was way higher and erratic and her whole body was trembling.  
„Sshh... Everything will be fine, trust me!" he said, and gently stroked her forearm. She pursed her lips to hold back the tears and barely visibly nodded. She felt something inside her, something warm and comforting, what slowly calmed her down and allowed to speak.  
„What promise did I make what I could break?" she asked thinking after a few minutes.  
„I don't know... but I said it was only a nightmare, and it has nothing to do with the reality, so don't worry!" he repeated what he told her before. Tori didn't reply, so he tenderly put his hand on hers and gingerly began to rub it, trying to make her calm.  
„Will you be with me if anything wrong happens?" Tori tilted up her head to look to his suspiciously too relaxed face, but he didn't look back at her, just watched their hands together and smiled.  
„I will be with you no matter what happens." he whispered, and put his other hand on her thigh. She tiredly smiled and leaned her head to his shoulder. She was scared, but also happy, because he forgave her and they were friends – or more than this – again.

André, Cat, Robbie and Jade – along with Trina, who wasn't invited but came – sat at the Nozu, waiting for the waitress and talking about random things, when André brought up the story from the morning.  
„Do you know what happened?" he asked excitedly.  
„Ohh, did you see a giraffe?" grinned Cat twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.  
„A giraffe? In Los Angeles?" asked Robbie in disbelief, but when Cat shot him an offended look, he shut up.  
„Noo! Beck invited me to his RV to talk about something and..." he began, but Trina cut him off with her annoying scream.  
„You? Why didn't he want to talk with ME? I'm so more interesting!" she grumbled offended.  
„Why is she here?!" asked Jade the others about Trina.  
„She came." Robbie shrugged.  
„Why?" she turned to the oldest Vega sister.  
„Because I must be with my friends!" she replied with a voice like it was obvious.  
„Nobody likes you!" Jade yelled to her face.  
„Oh, really? You aren't more loveable than me!" Trina hissed and crossed her arms.  
„But I'm also not more annoying than you!" Jade said and smiled evily.  
„Girls, don't fight..." André pleaded.  
„DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" they both yelled at him, so André slid away a bit.  
„Who wants to hear my story?" he asked quietly from Robbie and Cat.  
„Mee!" screamed Cat in excitement, and jumped up a little, so she kicked her knee to the table. „Ow!"  
„Trina, do you wanna jump up like Cat just more bigger to beat your head to the ceiling?" Jade asked smirking.  
„Ha-ha..." Trina said and put out her tounge.  
„Don't put out your tongue to me or I cut it off with my new scissors!" Jade hissed angrily.  
„Oh great..." Robbie sighed and turned back to Cat and André to listen to his story.  
„So, Beck invited me to his RV because he needed someone to talk to, and I said I'll be there 10 minutes later, but when I came there and opened the door, I saw him with a girl sitting on his bed. That girl had long, brown and messy hair, pale skin and she wore jeans with a pullover, but she looked like a... I don't know, who was crying over days and had fights with everyone... I didn't see many things, but I saw his face and he seemed like he is in love with that girl." explained Andre, and immediately after the story, Cat released a cute sigh saying „awww". At the same time, Jade began to choke and turned to him.  
„You said... Beck is in love with Vega?" she asked totally shocked.  
„Who is Vega?" André asked back.  
„Oooh, was she Tori? Aww, it's more romantic!" said Cat grinning, but Jade hissed at her.  
„What do you mean with that you don't know who is Tori?" asked Robbie.  
„I mean that I don't know who is Tori! Why should I know Beck's girlfriend when she isn't from Hollywood Arts?" asked back André confusedly.  
„WHAT?!" screamed Jade. „Is Vega his girlfriend now? I will kill them!"  
„Jade! Tori would told me if she is." Cat said elbowing her a little bit on her ribs.  
„I don't care, I wanna kill both of them! And I will use my new pair of scissors. They are more sharp, did you know?" she asked with an evil grin on her face. Cat slid away from her a few centimetres and took a sip from her lemonade. No one knew from them why André didn't remember to Tori, and it made them confused and curious, so they all stood up and left Nozu to go to Beck's RV.

Beck and Tori were almost at the same position like before when they arrived. Jade immediately kicked the lock on the door, don't wasting the time with knocking. She hopped up to the RV and was about to ask Beck screaming what did he do, when she saw them. Beck sat on the bed, leaning his back against the couch, and Tori sat on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand was on her thigh and he gently rubbed it. His other arm was wrapped around her waist to keep her sitting, and his head was leaning on Tori's. She fell asleep, it was obvious, and he was about, too, when they burst into the RV.  
„What's going on here?!" asked Jade angrily, and put her hands on her hips.  
„Nothing." replied Beck calmly, looked up for a second, then he leaned his head to hers again.  
„What are you doing with Vega? Didn't you say that you can't date? Because me?" she screamed, when tears appeared in her eyes. No one knew that they were real or fake, but they made Beck hesitate for a second, then he cleared his throat and began to explain everything.  
„Look, Jade. Tori really needed someone to talk with, and we had a lots of things to talk about them, so we did it. It was just talking, Jade, nothing more."  
„And this „sit on my friend's ex-boyfriend's lap" thing doesn't matter?" she continued the fight.  
„Jade. We are just friends. I told her twice that we can't date – she understood it, and me too, so don't worry, we will never be together _that _way. Is it okay?" he asked a little bit more nervous, but still relaxed.  
„Fine. Now I go home and cry in my room like Vega did, and after three days you will hold me like this and say to her that it's nothing when we are dating?" Jade yelled with a voice what the neighbors could hear, too.  
„No, I didn't say it, I just..." Beck began to explain again, but Jade's anger attack cut him off.  
„Damn it Beck Oliver, I never want to meet you again!" she shouted and stomped out from the RV. André, Robbie, Trina and Cat were standing shocked beside the door, and Tori woke up because the yelling, so she was more confused than the others.  
„What happened?" she asked in a dry voice.  
„She was that girl who I talked about!" whispered André to Cat.  
„But she's Tori!" Cat answered loudly.  
„What's with me?" she asked while she clibmed out from Beck's lap.  
„Nothing, honey." he said and stood up. „Can I talk with you outside, André?"  
„Oh, sure." he replied and walked off of the RV, and after him, Beck did the same, then closed the door.  
„You okay, Tori?" asked Cat while she stepped a little closer to her.  
„I'm alright, Cat, thanks. I'm just tired... of everything." said Tori running a hand through her hair tiredly.  
At this time, Beck and André were standing near the RV talking and asking, they were about to figure out what happened.  
„I hope you are just kidding." Beck began.  
„Kidding with what?" asked André confusedly.  
„With Tori. That you don't know who is she."  
„Noo, I really didn't know who is she, until Jade told me. By the way, are you in love with her?" André asked licking his lip.  
„No! I mean yes. I'm in love with her, but we can't date. But we already told you this many times, what's up with you? You forgot everything." he said sadly.  
„Sorry dude, I don't know what happened! I feel like a dumb, no matter what I'm doing, I can't remember her." Andre shrugged.  
„See... Just don't allow Jade to hurt her, okay?"  
„Sure! Jade is really mad at you and her, what did you two do?" he laughed awkwardly.  
„Well, I think you remember when Jade and I broke up. After a few months, came the Platinum Music Awards, and... I think you know it. I tried to kiss her but she said she can't do it for a friend, but on Cat's birthday party, we kissed twice because I thought Jade was dating Dave, when he was her cousin, but we didn't know it. Then Jade totally freaked out and everything, and I told Tori that we can't date, and the next day we had a fight. Today we forgave each other and she told me about her nightmare and... I think it's all." he explained.  
„Ohh... such a long story." he nodded a little bit shocked.  
„Yeah... Anyways I hope your memory will come back." he said and pushed André a little on his shoulder. They both laughed quietly, then went back to the RV.

**That was it :) Okay, it isn't _that _long, but isn't short, right? I hope you liked it, and I wanted to write a cliffhanger but the idea for it didn't came, so... but I think this twist from André is enough. I don't wanna make promises (ehh, I don't wanna end up like Tori did in my story), but I'm sure the next chapter will have an interesting plot and still many Bori :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey! I'm really really sorry because the slow upadting and writing, but the school is coming and I have a lots of to dos :S Now for sorry I wrote a very long chapter – okay, mostly because I couldn't end it normally if I didn't write all of it, so... Oh yeah, and just one another thing: in the previous chapter that thingy was confusing with André, and a piece of it's „secret" will brighten up now, so read! :) (I still don't own Victorious)**

That night Tori had a nightmare again. In her dream, she stood in a completely dark room, without a door or a window – everything was nothing. As she began to run into the infinity, something white and shiny flowed down on her face, what she immediately wiped away and watched it on her fingers. They were like tears, but they weren't, because they changed into sand and fell off of her hand. She looked down to find that, but a big, sparkling person appeared in front of her and slowly walked closer to her.  
„Tori, dear!" she began in a soft, maybe _too _soft voice as she opened her arms like she wanted to hug Tori.  
„What do you want from me?" she asked frightened, and stepped back.  
„I want nothing from you! I'm your guradian angel and I wanna warn you! You must prepare, a demon will come to you!" she screamed.  
„She's already came. She cursed me." Tori told her.  
„No! It happened yet? Oh no, I'm late! Well then, protect yourself as much as you can, you have a not so long time to prepare." she explained.  
„Prepare to what?" she asked confusedly and looked down.  
„To your task! If you don't want to die you must do a task. I'm goin..." she explained but Tori cut her off with her schocked snap out."  
„If I don't wanna die? What did I do? Did I yell at Cat? Oh my god..."  
„No! You broke your promise." she told her with a worried face and bit her lower lip. At that moment she looked like a real human, not an angel who is exist to help their person who they got to take care about and protect them.  
„My... promise? Can I die because a promise? It's... unbelieveable. Then what was my promise?" she asked tiredly and ran a hand through her hair.  
„Before the Platinum Music Awards. Do you remember? With him, he tried to kiss you but you said you can't do it for a friend. But you did a month later and it was that. And the destiny thinks you must have a punishment to learn from it." the angel said what made Tori more afraid.  
„So I'm gonna die because I love someone?"  
„It's not that easy – unfortunately." she sighed shaking her head. Tori's disappointed expressions slowly changed into more afraid, and she fell on the ground in disbelief, hiding her face into her palms.  
„Tell me what to do! I don't want to die now, I'm too young!" she whispered sniffing and crying.  
„Well, I can't tell you what to do, it will be the demon's work when she come back again, but she will give you a task about a jewel... or a crystal, a diamond, I don't know, but it will be something like that. She will say that you have to touch it, or you will die, but don't understand it literally. It will be in figurative sense and you have to figure out what it means." as the angel said these words, a huge sob broke out of her and shook her violently, until the sparkling woman disappeared and everything got completely black again. Then it slowly vanished and she could see again, if there was anything, but there was nothing, and her dream continued with she's sitting on the ground in the middle of nowhere yelling and screaming without response.

At early in the morning – like about 7 or 8 AM – someone was standing at the door and rang the bell. It woke Holly up, so she got out from her bed and trudged downstairs with messy hair, but she wasn't awake enough to take care about it.  
„I'm coming!" she yelled tiredly from the stage what had the piano on it. Holly went to the door as fast as she could half-sleeping and slammed it open to see the totally wide awake and cheerful Beck smiling shyly to her.  
„Good morning, Mrs. Vega!" he greeted her.  
„Hi Beck... So early, huh? Come in!" she invited him in to the house, then closed the door.  
„Well, I'm sorry, I just felt something what bound me to go here and..." he tried to explain, but he failed no matter how hard he wanted to tell it.  
„Is it one of the weird things what Tori said in her sleep?" Holly asked as she walked to the kitchen to make coffee for herself.  
„Weird things... said in sleep... um, nevermind, can I see her?" he asked embarrassed as he ran a hand through his hair and pointed with his head to the stairs.  
„I'm sure she's asleep but if you want to.." she said sarcastically while she poured the coffee powder into the machine. He laughed awkwardly but said nothing and walked upstairs to find Tori's room. When he finally found it and he was about to step in, he heard a quiet speaking, maybe it was Trina, because the voice sounded so girly.  
„Who are you?" she asked when he went to the room. „Oh Beck, hey!"  
„Hi Trina." he waved barely visible, but didn't move from the doorway.  
„Do you have any idea why is Tori this dizzy today? She screamed a few seconds ago in her sleep but when I tried to ask her why she didn't reply and she's still... unconscious?" Trina explained as she stood up from her squat beside her sister's bed.  
„I have no idea, maybe you should tell it to you parents, aren't you?" he asked trying to stay calm, but when she left the room he immediately closed the door and ran to her bed. He squatted down like Trina did and worriedly looked to her face what was full with fear even though she wasn't awake. But he could see on her expressions that there was something wrong with her and all that she wanted was waking up but she couldn't. He sighed quietly in relief as his stare climbed away from her head to her chest, what was a bit speedily rising and sinking. She was okay, she just stuck in a nightmare. He knew that feeling, it happened to him early, too, but it was an old and boring story.  
„...And she don't wanna wake up!" explained Trina dragging her mother into the room with her.  
„Well, I think Tori just need a little rest, honey. Let her sleep enough then she will wake up, now let me drink my coffee!" she said as she quickly pulled out her wrist from Trina's clench.  
„But... Tori is your daughter... and..." she stuttered and followed her mom again. Beck shook his head, maybe he laughed a little bit, then turned back to Tori who was still asleep with a frightened face.  
„Tori... I can imagine how messy is this all, but please, don't play with me and wake up before I begin to fear..." he whispered to her, then he sat down leaning against the bedside table. He waited for a few miutes, nothing happened. He waited for a half an hour, still nothing.  
„Tori..." he pleaded and desperately, but at the same time, gently grabbed her hand and rubbed it softly. He was afraid, he heard about sticking in dreams, and it was the same with sticking in another _dimension_, what is pretty dangerous – you can't know if you can come back at some time or you will be forever lost in that time, between that people, in that world. He shook his head to chase away these thoughts and unleashed her hand allowing himself to stand up. He dusted his clothes and once again looked along on her lying, a bit more relaxed body and her now emotionless face. Her breathing came back to normal, what usually had the people when they were sleeping, her scared expressions went away and she didn't shifted in every second. She was calm, and indescribably beautiful for him and a wide smile involuntarily appeared on his face. He watched her for a while, then quietly opened the door and went out.  
„Mom! She don't wanna wake up! Trust me, she is dead!" he heard Trina's screaming immediately when he left Tori's room, and it made him laugh awkwardly, even though he wasn't the one who thought discriminate things.  
„I know she isn't dead and let me drink my coffee, please!" Holly yelled back nervously, and he could hear stomping and hysterical shoutings from Trina.  
„Hey, I just wanted to tell you that Tori is okay!" he exclaimed while he walked downstairs and stared straight to Trina.  
„Oh, really? Uhh... I'm sorry." she stuttered and quickly ran upstairs.  
„Beck, sit here please, I wanna talk with you about something." Holly ordered waving with her free hand to his direction.  
„Well, about what?" he asked when he finally sat down opposite her.  
„About Tori.. and her mysterious things. Do you know anything about it?" she asked back whispering, don't allowing any other person to hear them.  
„Um... I think it should be her secret, I can't tell it if she don't want it." he said awkwardly and preferably looked down to his hands on the table.  
„Wait! You know about it. Now it isn't _her_ secret, it's your secret, too. Why did she tell it you and not me?" she snapped out.  
„I think she needed a friend... a person who won't worry about it..." he recommended quietly, playing with his jacket's sleeve.  
„It got more great. You don't worry about it? About her? I thought you are best friends! Or maybe more..." she said in disbelief.  
„I didn't mean it! I'm worried, just... I think a mom would be more worried and shocked and everything." he shrugged still looking down. He didn't dare to tilt up his head and bear Holly's investigatory staring, so he just kept playing with the sleeve.  
„Okay, nevermind. What do you think about her right now?" she asked and took a sip from her coffee.  
„You mean... my feelings?" he asked back shocked and finally lifted up his head.  
„Haha, no! What do you think about this... half-dead state?"  
„What? Half-dead? No! She just stuck in her dream, it happened to me, too, it's scary for the other persons but the one who is sleeping is relaxed and everything, and they won't remember it, they will think that they normally slept. It's natural, I think. Okay, it has a dark side, too, but I'm sure she will be okay." he explained. Holly bit her lower lip and nodded.  
„I hope. It was all what I wanted, thanks." she told him, then Beck stood up, but Holly suddenly called him again. „Wait! Just one more question."  
„Let me hear it." he forced a smile to his face. All what he wanted was to go back to Tori's room and wait 'til she wake up, and Holly dragged him back with another question.  
„So. When you misunderstood my question and you thought I'm asking you about your feelings... what do you feel for her? Just because she's so mysterious and never tell me anything." she sighed. Beck sighed, too, and tried to quickly figure out something, what won't make Holly furious, if she wanted to protect her daughter from every boy.  
„I... I feel..." he stuttered still thinking, and he got more nervous and embarrassed as she stared straight into his honest, dark brown eyes.  
„Listen. I just don't want my daughter to get hurt, so I wanna be sure that you won't hurt her and you won't lie to her, or anything what can cause pain for her. She needs her boyfriend to be nice and understanding, because a few people just used her. I hope you can understand it and you aren't mad." she told him quietly and honestly.  
„I'm not mad, especially because we aren't dating. We are only friends, and I never felt more than it for her." he tried to get out of this awkward situation, but Holly seen through him.  
„I know you _still_ feel more than simply friendship. I see the way how you care about her, how you protect her when she need it, how you are always with her even in troubles and how you look at her. It's obvious, so don't hide it." she recommended.  
„I promise I won't, even though we are just friends... Umm... can I go upstairs..." he began but Holly cut her off.  
„...to see her. Yeah." she grinned, what made Beck feel a bit awkward. Then he shook his head and slowly walked on the stairs thinking about what would he say to her when she wake up. After Holly's words he felt like he was transparent and everyone could read his mind and his heart, his feelings... And he felt pain because he couldn't be with Tori, and he didn't want to stick it to her, too. He didn't want her to feel his pain, to feel like a mess, to feel like there's no way to happiness, to feel like a piece of her is gone, to feel _broken_. While he thought about it, he arrived to her room, so he quietly knocked on the door, but she didn't answer.  
„Tori! You awake?" he asked softly and pushed the door open a little bit more and stepped to the room. A quiet whimper left her mouth as she shifted in her bed but she still didn't wake up. Beck slowly walked beside her bed and leaned down, their faces were about centimetres away from eachother's. He smiled faintly to her and acted like it will wake her up. The usual „someone is watching me and it's embarrass me even though I don't see them" feeling worked in this situation, too, and she blinked a few times. A while after she finally woke up, but the sight of Beck this closer to her scared her and she almost screamed. Luckily, she covered her mouth with her hands before it could happen, so she didn't make her parents get a heart attack, what made Beck smile more widely.  
„Morning." he whispered and stood up to let her move if she want, because in the former position it would be possible that they hit their heads to eachother's.  
„Morning... what happened? Why are you here?" she asked rubbing her eyes.  
„I wanted to see you, but you stuck in your nightmare now for about an hour. I was afraid, but now I see you are okay, so..." he tried to explain this all for her, but he failed and it made both of them chuckle.  
„Well, I'm not completely okay..." she said awkwardly laughing.  
„What do you mean with it?" he asked immediately turning to her.  
„I had a nightmare, like you said. I met my guardian angel, or whatever it's name. She told me that I broke a promise and the destiny thinks I should have a punishment, and I have a short time to prepare." she narrated looking down in embarrassment.  
„Prepare to what?" he asked again with a confused expression.  
„To my task. Before you ask, she didn't tell me what is it, just about a diamond or crystal, or something, and I will have to touch it, but don't understand it literally... Oh my god, it's so creepy!" she said and tear up, opening her arms to a hug. Beck slid closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, rubbing her back and whispering „sshh" to her ear. She leaned her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and quietly cried pulling him more into the hug.  
„Don't worry, honey, everything will be okay! I promise." he said and he tried to sound confidence, but his voice involuntarily cracked.  
„You aren't sound so encouraging..." she told him warnly, sniffing one last.  
„Sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt and even the thought of it makes me afraid." he muttered.  
„Well, it's okay. I also don't want you to get hurt." she shrugged faintly and slowly unleashed him. She climbed out under her blanket and stood up. „Do you want to come downstairs with me and eat a little breakfast?"  
„Sounds good." he smiled and got up from her bed, then walked to the door. When he almost left the room, and didn't see Tori following him, he looked back. „You coming?"  
„Yeah, sure..." she stuttered and placed one of her palms on her forehead like she had a headache. She felt dizzy and her vision blurred, she could see only the color of her room's wall, everything was a big patch. She tried to grab something to stay standing but she was too weak to move, so almost collapsed to the ground, but Beck immediately grabbed her arms and kept her half-standing.  
„Tori. Tori! Are you okay? Tori!" he said desperately, but the only thing she could hear was a mysterious whisper in a very familiar voice from a few days ago.

_You don't have so long time, Tori..._

Her head was dizzy, her legs were weak and she was unconsciously lying in Beck's arms, who was completely shocked and confused...

**Oh well, finally, a cliffhanger! At least this, because the rest of this chapter was so boring. But we need some boring chapters, right? Nothing can be always exciting... Uh. I hope you like it despite the nothing happening, and please rewiev :) P.S.: that forgetting thingy still didn't brighten up... well, in the next chapter it will, I promise!**


End file.
